Symphony Soldier
by timelording
Summary: A gathering of Cade oneshots I've written, all based off of The Cab's album, "Symphony Soldier". Rated M for later stories that will probably be somewhat smutty. :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is a new idea I had, as I was listening to the album "Symphony Soldier" by The Cab. I thought: "Holy shit. I could write _so many Cade oneshots off this album oh my god"_ (it was in italics in my head so I figured I'd share that). So, I decided to do just that. I'm going to write a Cade oneshot for every song on the album, each one in either Jade or Cat's point of view. They'll all be completely different and have nothing to do with each other. So, keep an eye out for them.

**Disclaimer:** Victorious? Mine? Ha. You're funny, you are. Not to mention incredibly cute. Has anyone ever told you that? Wanna go out for texting and scones sometime?

* * *

Her Love Is My Religion

I've never been one for having faith, or believing in something. I've never been one for religion, or anything that tells me how to live my life. I've never been one for anything that makes me feel "warm and fuzzy" inside. I've never been one for falling in love, either.

But Cat… Cat snuck her way into my life, and then, as cheesy as this sounds, into my heart. Hard as I try, I can't get her out, either. Cat has changed me. For the better, I guess.

I've always thought of myself as someone who belonged alone. Sure, I had Beck, but I always pictured myself ending up alone. But now that I have Cat, picturing myself alone makes my heart hurt.

See? Cat's made me all sappy. It's disgusting.

Cat. Caterina Valentine. The girl I fell in love with, against all odds. The red-haired whirlwind I never saw coming, until I was too far gone to step back. Cat, who can be air-headed and silly and downright insane at times, but is the most beautiful, pure, innocent soul on this earth.

Cat, whose giggle makes my heart flutter- ugh, disgusting.

Cat, who somehow, by some miracle, loves me back. Cat, who never holds back, who always gives her all. Cat, who knows just the right way to flutter her eyelashes at me to get me to agree.

Cat, who stole my heart without me noticing. A silent thief in the night. A _hot _silent thief.

Like I said, I've never been one for religion. But Cat, she's my religion. Without her, I'm so lost. If there's anything I've got faith in, it's her.

* * *

**A/N:** So? Whaddya think? I know it's not incredibly long- actually, it's incredibly short, but the other installments will be longer, so never fear.

Also, is Cat's full name spelled Caterina, or Catarina?

And as always, reviews are lovely, you lovely people who take precious time out of your day to read my stories. It makes me get a little teary-eyed to think of it. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: So, if you're familiar with the album at all, I'm sure you've noticed that I am _not_ going in order. But hey. No big deal. It's easier to write them in whatever flow I want, that way they aren't forced. They come out better. Both Cat and Jade might be a little OOC in this one. But in my defense, Cat is a hard character to write!

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Dan Schneider to you?

* * *

Temporary Bliss

Cat was happy. Cat was sad. Cat was confused. Cat was angry. Cat was content.

But most of all, Cat was _tired._

Cat was tired of being what she was to Jade- a plaything, a distraction, a momentary pleasure. Cat was tired of Jade using her. Cat was tired of late night phone calls.

But Cat couldn't ever say no.

Cat was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, playing with her bright red tendrils of hair. Usually, it was hard for Cat to try to concentrate on something, because her mind wandered. Sometimes Cat thought about how there was such a thing as pink dolphins, or how narwhals got horns, or how red and yellow mixed together made orange, but right now, Cat was entirely focused.

Cat was focused on Jade.

As Cat continued to play with her hair, and think, her phone buzzed- her heart sank simultaneously. She checked the phone, and sure enough, it was a message from Jade, asking Cat to come over.

Cat wanted to say no. Every cell in her body told her to say no.

But Cat couldn't ever say no.

Cat got to Jade's house at a quarter past two in the morning. Jade let her into the house, and they went to Jade's room in silence. They both knew why Cat was really there, and neither of them wanted to acknowledge it out loud.

It didn't take long for Jade to get Cat's clothes off of her. Cat was pushed back onto Jade's bed, head falling onto Jade's favorite pillow, the one in the Edward Scissorhands pillowcase.

As Jade crawled up the bed, there was a question in her eyes. There was always a question in her eyes- it was like she was asking Cat if she should stop. At times, it was like she was begging Cat to tell her to stop.

But Cat couldn't ever say no.

Cat's lips met Jade's, soft skin pressed against soft skin, teeth nipped at bare necks, fingers traveled across open planes of pale stomach.

"No."

The sound of Cat's voice, loud and ringing through the dark room, shocked both Jade _and _Cat.

Jade sat up, straddling Cat. "What?"

"No." It startled Cat more than Jade this time.

Because Cat couldn't ever say no.

It was silent for a while as the two of them gazed at each other.

Finally, "Why?" Jade asked.

The words spilled out of Cat before she even knew where they were coming from.

"Because…because this, this temporary bliss is messing with my head, Jade. I'm addicted to this, but it's nothing to you.

Jade's face looked tormented. "Cat, you're my only-"

Cat cut her off. "Only when you're lonely. I keep waiting, Jade. To be able to look at this in a good light, but…I can't. I can't keep doing this." Cat paused, and trailed her fingers up Jade's arm. "I can't keep touching you like this, Jade."

Cat rolled out from underneath Jade, and started to get dressed.

"But, Cat, I-"

"This is the last time, Jade. Make up your mind."

Jade looked torn. Cat continued to get dressed, and gathered her things.

Cat was halfway out the door when Jade's voice stopped her.

"Cat."

Cat turned around hopeful.

"Please…please stay the night?"

Cat's heart leaped, but she was still wary.

But Cat couldn't ever say no.

"Jade…" she sighed.

"No! Just…just sleeping. Nothing more. Except for maybe the occasional spilling of secrets, and maybe, _maybe_, giggling."

Cat beamed.

Maybe her temporary Jade would become her permanent Jade.

And Cat couldn't ever say no.

* * *

**A/N: **So maybe this one isn't quite as long as a promised, but don't worry. They'll get longer and better. That's what she said. But seriously, Cat is a hard character to write for. I don't like the idea that Cat is just a bubbly air head without any depth, but it's hard to incorporate both of those things in one person. It's hard to make her that same bubbly airhead she is on the show, but also give her some sort of depth and actual character. I tried my best. Cat will probably get better as I go on. These stories are my first attempts at Cade, so, forgive me for any inconsistencies.

And as always, reviews make my day. No, seriously, when I woke up this morning and saw that my stories had reviews, it motivated me to get up and write this one, so not only do they make me incredibly happy, but they motivate me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** So, in a review, someone asked for me to do Angel With A Shotgun next. Well, ask and you shall receive. BEHOLD. The third installment of Symphony Soldier.

**Disclaimer: **Victorious? Nope. No way. Not mine. Not a chance.

* * *

Angel With A Shotgun

"No, Cat! I don't- I can't- I don't want to do this anymore!" Jade's voice was angry, furious.

My words caught in my throat as her words sunk in. I sank down onto the edge of my bed slowly. "What?" My question came out as a broken whisper.

Jade glared at me from the door to my room. "I can't, Cat. I can't." With that, she stormed from my room.

There were a million things I should've done then. I should've run after her. I should've taken her by the shoulders and kissed her hard. I should've made her stay and listen to reason.

But I'm not the type to do what I should.

Sometimes, my brain does this thing where it _never shuts up_ and constantly spews nonsense, gibberish, nonsensical phrases. Other times, it does this thing where it's _totally silent_ and I can think clearly. Mostly, though, my brain is always yelling at me.

But now, when I most need my brain to be loud and absurd, to drown out the sound of my heart shattering, it's on mute. I can clearly hear the fault line forming on my silly heart.

Why did I ever think being with Jade would work out? I knew who Jade was. I knew how Jade handled problems- I'd seen it often enough with her and Beck. Why did I think I could change her?

Because I loved her. That's why.

I was in love with Jade West. And she was breaking my heart.

I don't know how long I sat on the edge of my bed, but the next thing I knew, the sun was rising, bathing my room in orange and red and pink, setting my bright pink walls on fire with color.

That's another thing my brain does. When it goes quiet, it's totally quiet. I can literally sit in one spot for hours, and not do anything at all. I have a one track mind, quite literally. I have to really focus to try to function normally when my brain is all quiet and thinky.

I didn't even cry when she left. Why didn't I cry?

I mustered my concentration on getting up and doing something- _anything_ besides just sitting there. My mom always worried when I did that. She didn't understand that my brain works differently than hers.

I'd learned when I was little that I wasn't normal. That I was different from everyone else. That not everyone's brain yelled at them like mine did.

Jade was the only person who really looked past my silly brain and at the person I was. Or, the person I tried to be, at least.

And now she was gone. Because of my nonsense.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked at the clock. _11:57 am _it read.

Crap. I had been just sitting there for hours.

I was suddenly gripped by a crazy thought. Crazy thoughts happened often with me, though, so I wasn't surprised.

I would go to Jade's house. I would win her back. Because I needed her in my life. She was everything, and I needed her.

I showered and got dressed and pulled my bright red hair back into a ponytail- I was too thinky and focused on nothing to do my hair.

It was 12:45 when I left.

I got to Jade's house at 1:03.

There were no cars in the driveway, but my brain didn't really catalog this fact, and I pulled in anyway. I got out and went to knock on Jade's front door. I waited and waited for an answer, but when none came, I settled on her front step to wait for her.

At 2:48, Jade's car pulled into her driveway. She got out of the car and approached me slowly. I stood up from the step.

"Cat? What are you doing here? Why weren't you at school today?"

Oh yeah. School. "I forgot."

"About what?"

"About school," I said, my face screwing up in a frown. How could I have forgotten about school?

Jade stood in front of me, glaring down at me. "Why are you here, Cat?" she said with an exasperated sigh.

I looked down, to get away from her scowl. "Please don't be so angry, Jade," I murmured.

She didn't answer, but when I looked up again, her frown wasn't so angry as before. It was something else. "Why are you sad, Jade?"

She smiled, sadly. "Because you make me sad, Cat. And that's-that's why I can't do this anymore."

I frowned again. It felt funny on my face. I don't normally frown.

"I can't be without you, Jade."

Her face instantly hardened. "Cat. Don't do this."

"No, Jade, listen." I touched her arm, but she shook it off. I looked down at my hands and wrung them together. "I can't. You're everything I have, Jade. You're the only one who's been able to look at me and not see a freak, a weirdo, and I can't let that go. Because let's face it, I'm not normal. My brain…it doesn't work the same as everyone else's, and I'm okay with that, because you make me feel normal and I like that. And I can't let you go." I looked up at Jade. Her eyes pierced me through.

"Cat…"

"I'm fighting for you, Jade. You're not getting away from me this easily." I locked eyes with her. She had to be the one to break eye contact. She still wouldn't answer me.

"For once in my life, Jade, I'm happy. I'm happy with you. You make me happy. Don't take that away."

She finally spoke up. "You make me happy too, Cat. But you make me sad, too, because. Because I can't ever get through. Sometimes, you just disappear, and you're gone, sometimes for hours, and it scares me, and it makes so sad, because I don't know what goes on in there." She put her hand on my cheek.

"Let me in, Cat," she whispered.

Then she pressed her lips against mine, and the lull in my thoughts was over.

This was what I meant by when my brain never shuts up. It's a blur of colors and sounds and thoughts and music and I don't know how to handle it all, but Jade's always been able to silence these crazy thoughts.

She pulled away, but kept her hands on my cheeks. "You're my angel, Cat. My red haired angel. I can't let you go, either."

A funny thought occurred to me, and I giggled. Jade's eyebrows scrunched up over her nose. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I'm not an angel, Jade. I fought for you. Angels don't fight. They're peaceful. And what's in here," I tapped the side of my head. "Isn't peaceful."

Jade smiled. "You're my angel with a shotgun. You fight until you win."

"And I don't care if heaven won't take me back." I giggled again. My head was so silly sometimes.

"Did I win, Jade?" I asked.

She didn't answer, just kissed me again.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Did I deliver? How was my writing for Cat? I think I captured her pretty well, but if I didn't, tell me what I did wrong. I appreciate constructive criticism. :3

OH! And seriously, I need feedback on how you guys think Cat's full name is spelled. Caterina? or Catarina?

I think I'll write a song, about how much I love reviews, and link you to it after every story, so you can see how much I love reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Oh, god, this. This is so embarrassing, but… I don't own Victorious.

**A/N:** And I'm back! Finally, I know. I've just been so busy with college and trying to get a job and all that stuff that comes with growing up so I haven't gotten a chance to update. And I was also suffering from a teensy bit of writers block. BUT HERE IT IS. THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF SYMPHONY SOLDIER, BASED OFF OF 'BAD', AS REQUESTED BY A LOVELY REVIEWER. I don't know why I'm yelling I'm sorry I'll stop.

* * *

Bad

"Hey, Tori? Can we…can we talk?" Cat's voice was soft, but it fell heavily into the silence in Tori's room.

Cat and Tori were laying on Tori's bed in silence, staring at the ceiling. Tori shifted to her side to gaze at Cat. Cat kept her eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, sure, kitty-Cat. What's up?" The corners of Cat's mouth tugged up in a smile at Tori's nickname for her. Cat fought the smile though- Tori being adorable would make this that much harder to do.

They lay there in silence for a while longer. Cat could feel Tori's gaze burning into her, but she refused to look at her.

Finally, Cat spoke up. "I, um." She paused, swallowing thickly. "I think…I think we need to break up, Tori."

When Tori didn't respond, Cat glanced over at her, worried.

But Tori was smiling. "What?"

"We, um. We need to break up, Tori. I can't…I can't be with you anymore."

Cat watched as Tori's smile faded. "What?" Tori repeated, her voice breaking.

"Please don't make me say it again, Tor."

Cat gazed at Tori as her eyes filled up with tears. Cat tried to feel some kind of emotions, but she just couldn't. And that was why she had to do this.

"Why, Cat? Why are you doing this?" Tori's voice was wracked with sobs as Cat pushed herself off of the bed.

Cat sat on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. "Because, Tori. I-I need something more than this. I'm tired of playing it safe. I need…I need a bad girl, Tori. And you aren't one at all."

Cat felt Tori's hand on her shoulder, but didn't turn around to face her.

"You…you love me just like you should, Tor. You're…you're good. You're lovely and…awesome. But…I don't want a good girl anymore." Cat's voice was unnaturally low as she forced the words out. This kind of serious talk wasn't like her, wasn't like Cat at all, and she didn't like it. She wanted to be Cat, normal Cat again, and that was why this was necessary.

"I can be bad, Cat! I can…I'll do whatever you want! I'll be bad!" Tori scrambled for words.

Cat turned to look at Tori, with a small forced smile. "We both know what happened last time you tried to 'be bad', Tor."

There was a silence and Cat looked away.

"I just…I just cant do this anymore, Tori. I'm sorry."

As Cat reached down for her shoes, she heard a sob from Tori, and, there, there it was, that flicker of emotion that had been missing for so long. But it was too late now-and what did that say about their relationship, that Cat only felt a spark when she was ending it?

Cat pulled her shoes on and walked to the door. She stopped with her hand on Tori's door handle. "I'm sorry, Tori."

As she left, she glanced back at Tori, immediately wishing she hadn't.

Cat quickly ran down the stairs and to the door, trying to erase the image of Tori sobbing on the bed from her mind.

Once outside Tori's house, Cat pressed her back against the wood of Tori's front door, and took a deep breath.

She felt bad for hurting Tori, she really did. She felt horrible for it. But she was tired of playing it safe. Cat needed someone willing to take chances. Cat needed someone who would take control. Cat needed someone…someone like Jade West.

A grin spread across Cat's face as a plan formed in her mind. She pushed herself off the door, determined.

Cat found herself at Jade's house a short time later, Jade's mom inviting her in.

Cat was all smiles and giggles as she skipped down the hallway to Jade's room, her head spinning from her brilliant idea.

Cat didn't knock when she got to Jade's room, just let herself in.

"Cat! What are you doing here?! Did my mom let you in again? I'm gonna kill her-"

Jade was stopped short as Cat pressed her lips to Jade's.

There it was. Finally. There was that spark Cat had been searching for. There was the thrill. There was the excitement.

Cat felt Jade's hands move to her shoulders, as if to push Cat away, but Cat kissed her harder, and Jade's hands just fell lightly on Cat's shoulders.

Cat, somehow without breaking the kiss, maneuvered them to the bed, and pushed Jade down, straddling her, finally pulling her lips away from Jade's, both gasping for breath.

Jade stared up at Cat incredulously. "What…the _hell_ was that, Cat?"

Cat didn't answer, just giggled, bit her lip, and pushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Cat was taking a risk with Jade. She knew that anything with Jade wasn't going to last. Cat knew she would probably get hurt.

But it was worth the thrill. And that was what Cat _wanted._ She wanted a bad girl.

Cat giggled again. "Just kiss me, Jade."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I noticed Cat was OOC and tried to fix that. I figured that giggly, smiley impulsive Cat was more like her, so I tried to make her that. As always, reviews make me blush and feel happy inside so, just go ahead and drop a review down there in that fancy box made just for reviewin'.

:3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hi! I'm back! And here's another installment to Symphony Soldier, called Lovesick Fool, based, of course, off of the song by The Cab. This fic was specifically requested in both the reviews, and also an anonymous message on my tumblr account, rory-pond, so I decided to get right on it. I then discovered that I had already written about 700 words of it, so I decided to crank it out and present it to you all. :)

**Disclaimer:** Are these really necessary? I mean seriously.

* * *

Lovesick Fool

I blink open my eyes to bright sunlight slanting through my blinds. I squint and reach over to the other side of the bed. My heart sinks when I realise it's cold and empty.

I sit up slowly, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I sigh when I pull my hand away and realise it's damp from tears I didn't know I was shedding. Why am I crying? I knew she wouldn't stay, she never does. I shouldn't have expected more from what we had- but what was that exactly? She would come over in the dead of night, and we would fool around, and then when I woke up the next morning, she was nowhere to be found. She always made sure to slip away before I was awake, which sometimes made me question if any of it had ever happened, but her smell always lingered in my sheets and on the tips of my fingers. Her makeup always stained my pillow. Sometimes I could still feel her feathery touch, like fire, searing my skin where she had trailed her fingers across it.

I swing my feet to the floor, goose bumps erupting as my feet touch the cold hardwood. I sigh heavily as I push myself off the bed-it's time for me to get ready for school. I gather up yesterday's outfit from the floor and throw it into my hamper. As I grab my towel and head to the shower, a bright color catches my eye- her jacket. The bright pink of the fabric screams at me from the dark and gloom of my room, and I'm shocked. She left something behind-that never happens. She's always so thorough, always makes sure to cover all of her tracks.

My phone going off wakes me from my shocked state, but I ignore it and continue to the shower.

Once I'm out of the shower, dressed, and ready for school, I gather my bag and gingerly pick her jacket from the floor, draping it over my arm. I check my phone- a text from Beck, asking if I want a ride to school. I reply in the affirmative, and go to wait for him in the living room.

I don't know why it's shaken me so much to see Cat's jacket left in my room. I guess it's because it finally confirms what's been going on. At least when she would vanish before I was awake I could try to pretend it was a dream, but now there's tangible proof that Cat was in my room, in my bed, in my arms…

I take a deep breath and push these thoughts out of my head as I hear Beck's car horn. I lock the door behind me as I leave.

The ride to school is awkward at least, despairingly uncomfortable at most. I'm quiet, so Beck asks what's wrong. I reply with an icy, "You're not my boyfriend anymore, why do you care?" and the silence gains hold of the two of us again.

We split in the school parking lot, and I quickly make my way to my locker, Cat's jacket still draped over my arm. Once at my locker, I grab my history textbook, which is the class I have after Sikowtiz's. I debate on whether or not to leave her jacket in my locker, but I decide to bring it with me, and I head to class.

I scan the halls for that familiar head of bright red hair, but I don't spot her, and I open the door to Sikowitz's room with relief. I hang Cat's jacket over the back of the chair she usually sits in, and sit in my usual seat.

I wait, my eyes on the door, for Cat to walk in and see her jacket.

This is uncharted territory for the both of us- neither one of us have ever once spoken about what goes on between us. We've never acknowledged it out loud. Not that this will force us to do either of those things, but it _will_ force us to acknowledge, be it silently, that there is something seriously wrong with our arrangement.

André, Beck, Tori and Robbie all make it to class before Cat does- I'm almost grateful for that. I don't want to be alone in a room with Cat. I'm afraid of what we'd say-or wouldn't say.

The rest of the class slowly arrives, but Cat is still not here. I turn my back to the door, resigned to her absence, when I hear the door fly open just as the bell rings.

I turn around as I hear Cat's high-pitched apologies. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I'm late, I was-"

I watch as her voice catches in her throat when she sees her jacket draped over the chair.

Her gaze flickers to me and I see her terrified expression a split second before it's wipe off her face (she is an actress, after all).

"Cat?" Cat's eyes flash over to Tori as she speaks.

"Oh, hi, Tori." Cat says, all sunshine and butterflies again. She sits in her seat, pulling the jacket into her lap.

I drag my eyes back up to the front of the room as Cat and Tori strike up a loud conversation (as if we care about Tori's weekend plans).

Sikowitz still isn't here yet, and I wonder whether or not he'll actually make it to class today.

What are Cat and I supposed to do now? How do we handle this? How do we acknowledge our situation, while at the same time ignore it beautifully?

I cross my arms and shoot Robbie a dirty look as her tries to start a conversation with me. he quivers in his seat and turns to Cat and Tori instead.

"Hey, Cat, I called you last night about the science project, but you didn't answer." Robbie says nonchalantly. I'm gripped by the sudden urge to strangle him.

"Oh, I was busy," Cat says. "At Jade's house."

My heart thumps heavily and loudly in my chest, and then picks up, beating so fast you'd think I'm running a marathon. All the color drains from my face, and I go cold.

_She wouldn't. _Would she?

"Jade's house?" Tori's voice is confused. I want to turn around, feeling her questioning gaze on the back of my head, but I'm frozen, rooted to my seat.

"What were you doing at Jade's house?" Robbie asks.

I finally manage to pry myself from the position I'm frozen in, and I whip around in my chair. my blood is boiling, and if looks could kill, Tori and Robbie would have been incinerated.

Both Tori and Robbie flinch noticeably at my death glare, but Cat just stares straight at me. Damn, she's got some balls to not be intimidated. this look normally sends Sinjin running, and usually peeing as he goes. Her boldness should annoy me, but it only impresses me, and I clench my jaw.

"Cat," I spit out through my teeth. "Can I talk to you in the hall, please?"

A look of surprise crosses Tori's face at the word 'please', and my hand curls into a fist.

"Sure." Cat's voice is still sunshine and rainbows, but her gaze is guarded and hesitant, and her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

I stand up quickly and I can see the whole class flinch out of the corner of my eye. I ignore it and stomp out of the room and to the hallway.

I can see Tori whispering to Cat frantically, and I feel a surge of pleasure at the fact that I can instill that kind of fear into Tori. I hear Cat reassure Tori as she stands up, smoothing her skirt. "Tori, it's fine, I promise."

Cat ignores the rest of Tori's protests and joins me in the hall, closing the door behind her. There is a loaded silence as she meets my eyes and holds my gaze.

Now, let me tell you something about Cat. most people think she's stupid, a complete idiot, 'no-lights-on-upstairs' kind of dumb. she's far from it. sure, she's spacey, and air-headed, and completely random almost one hundred percent of the time, but she's no dunce. She's smart, _really_ smart, but most people don't bother to get to know her well enough to figure out that she's damn intelligent.

Which is why I know right now that she knows _exactly _why I called her out to talk to her, and that she can tell I am _pissed_.

"So," I force out.

She doesn't say anything, just blinks and continues to hold my gaze.

My lips curls in anger and frustration.

"Say something, _anything_, Cat."

She finally looks away, and looks down at her hands, which are gripping and releasing the hem of her shirt over and over again.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Jade." Her voice is soft, so soft I can barely hear her. What I _can _hear is the vulnerability in her voice, and, for some reason, it causes my heart to throb almost painfully in my chest.

I struggle to find words to say. "I- I don't know what I want you to say either, Cat. I- I just don't know what I want anymore, I just- I just-" I break off as I feel my eyes start to sting. I am _not_ about to cry over this. I am Jade West. I do not cry.

Cat looks up at me, her eyes watery.

"Oh, fuck, Cat, don't-"

"Do you want to stop?" Cat interrupts me, voice still just as soft and vulnerable as before. My heart throbs uncomfortably again as I realise what she means.

I don't even really think about it before I speak. "Strangely enough, Cat, no. I don't want to stop, and that," A strangled laugh escapes my throat. "That's completely insane."

A small smile turns up the corners of Cat's mouth, and it's infectious. I catch myself smiling back, but then I scowl again.

"But, Cat…" I sigh.

She tries to meet my gaze, but I look up and focus on the ceiling. I lean back against the wall behind me with a soft thump. I swallow thickly and continue.

"We can't… it can't be like this. I can't- I can't go on not knowing what to do around you anymore. I can't keep on not knowing whether or not anything with you is- is _real_, Cat." I'm still refusing to meet her eyes, so I don't know how she's taking this. "I- I like you, Cat. Maybe more than I should, honestly. But what more could you expect of what we've been doing? It was bound to happen eventually, and maybe you don't feel the same, but I like you, Cat." I'm babbling at this point, the words I had earlier struggled to find now pouring from my lips.

"So… what are you saying, Jade?"

I finally look down at Cat, but now she's the one looking away again.

"I guess, what I'm saying is… maybe stay, once in a while."

Her head snaps up and her eyes lock on mine, but she doesn't say anything.

"And- and maybe, I- I don't know, hold my hand in the hallway sometimes. And-" My words are cut off as she pushes herself off the wall and kisses me.

I'm taken by surprise, but her lips are soft and warm against mine, and I trace her bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. My hands make their way to her face, and I take her cheeks in my palms.

She finally pulls away, hands on my waist. Her cheeks are flushed, and her brown eyes bright. I'm sure I look the same. She smiles sheepishly at me.

"So… was that a yes?"

"Oh, shut up," she says, voice once again sunshine and butterflies.

She takes my hand and pulls me back into the class, where Sikowitz is finally here, and up teaching on the mini-stage.

Cat sits down in my usual seat, and pulls me down next to her, fingers still intertwined with mine.

I can feel the burning and curious stares of Tori and the guys, as well as the rest of the class, on us, but they don't faze me.

A smile spreads across my face as Cat squeezes my hand wordlessly, and shoots me a wink. My heart throbs again, but this time not painfully or uncomfortably. It beats fast in my chest just the way it should, just the way it always does around Cat.

Somehow, I get the feeling that my bed won't be empty tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N: **So there you have it folks! I really really hope you enjoyed it, because I really enjoyed writing it. This is actually one of my favorite things I've written, and I'm really proud of it, so, just let me know what you think down there in the reviews please.


End file.
